The Heir
by Dark and Chaotic
Summary: Alexander is a special boy with a mysterious past. Once, his greatest desire was to become a Healer, but when the Chamber of Secrets is opened, he realizes that he must find out who he really is before his fate is taken out of his hands. This is a story which proves that love can transend time, space and even death.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Love transcends time and space

They say the line between love and hate is very thin. At least that is what I've read. I've never really loved before and, to be honest, I don't think I've ever hated anyone, even when things started going downhill. You see, I am not an ordinary person. I was never ordinary. I was a special girl, even after I discovered I was a witch. I was what some called a prodigy and others simply a genius. I was way above average in terms of magical power and professor Flitwick always said that I had one of the keenest minds he ever had the pleasure to teach. If it hadn't been for the wizarding war, I would've made it into the highest circles of wizarding societies, even though I was a lowly Muggleborn.

But this is not my story, even though it was my life that shaped the fate of my son. This is the story of my son, Alexander Sebastian Riddle. A boy who I never got the chance to see growing up. I regret nothing. Not my past, nor my present or future. My only regret is that I would never tell my boy how much I love him.

You may ask who am I. My name is Fiona Johnson and for the last three years of my life I was the Dark Lord's concubine. I became pregnant with his child, and by some fluke of fate I was sent away before that fact became known. Because of the war, I managed to give birth to my son in secret, in a summerhouse in France. I spent my time studying and experimenting with runes and arithmancy, as I was without a wand and those were the only tools I could think of that did not require wandless magic. Two months after the birth of my son, I finally achieved what was believed to be unachievable. A portal that would lead me and my son to freedom. But destiny would not have me see the light of day. My name is Fiona Johnson. I was born 1995 and I died 2015, by the hand of the dark lord himself. I do not know what happened to my son after that but I know that he is somewhere safe. With my final breath I disabled the portal, blowing up the house and the surrounding lands for 5 miles in radius.

Somewhere, in another world, another Universe not too different from my own, a bright light illuminated the front yard of a remote farm house. It had been close to midnight and the family had been sound asleep. It was the bark of the family hound that woke them up. What Grandpa Bill found was a bundle of baby green silk fabric with silver lining, carefully wrapped around a peachy baby with deep blue eyes. Grandpa Bill, being an old and wise muggle, immediately woke up his son and daughter-in-law to see what he had found. My gurgling baby boy had won their hearts the moment they laid eyes on him. Elizabeth and Harold had been trying for a baby for many years and after the unfortunate death of their baby girl during birth, they had been devastated. But Alexander's appearance was just the miracle they were praying for.

When no one came to look for him, they adopted him, keeping the name that had been engraved upon his blanket. Alexander Sebastian Riddle. Only his surname had been changed. He was now Alexander Sebastian Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The boy with the azure eyes

Alexander Sebastian Taylor was probably the happiest 9 year old kid you would find this side of England. He had the awesomest Grandpa who would take him fishing and hunting and his best friend was his Chocolate Brown Labrador Retriever, the ever-hyperactive Jessie. His Dad worked in the city but he always found time for his adventurous son. His mom had a car accident several years ago and was now blind and because of that she had to stay at home most of the time. That did not stop her fighting spirit in the least and now Jessie was much more busy having fun and taking care of Alex than helping Elizabeth. All in all, Alex lead a happy life.

It was summer time and since there was no school, Alex and Jess spent their time roaming the nearby woods, playing in the front yard, fishing with Grandpa or simply laying comfortably on the sofa in the living room, Alex reading a book, and Jessie snoozing lazily. Some days some of his school friends would come over and they would play in the front yard or go fishing. Other days Alex would try to capture small animals and then release them.

In was one of those days where Alex and Jess would scavenge the woods for small animals. Jess was happily wagging her tail and making circles around the slightly tan boy with azure blue eyes and messy dark brown, almost black hair. He was tall for his age and quite fit, his daily chores often involving manual labor. There was an almost perpetually happy, kind smile on his face, showing off his pearly whites. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he tried to playfully grab Jess' tail. She would bark and jump about him and he would chase her for a little while before they fell back into their usual routine. Suddenly, Jess sped forward, as she usually did when there was something of interest – a small animal, something shiny, a bone or some rags.

She stopped by a rock and started barking excitedly.

'Hey! Go away, you humongousssss furball! Shoo!'

'Jess! Stop barking at the poor person.'

However, Jess didn't stop. She wasn't barking happily either. It was more of a alerted bark. One she used when there was danger.

'Aww great! Now there isssss one of those ssssilly two-legssss.'

'Huh?' Alex blinked. It was not a person that was speaking. It was a snake. A talking snake. A talking Grass snake.'Uhm…sorry to have disturbed you, mister Grass Snake.'

'Hey! Who are you calling a misssster! My name issss Sssahhalahasss.'

'Sorry about that, Miss Sahalahas. I didn't mean to be rude.' Alex apologized feeling slightly overwhelmed.

'Jussst keep that damn beasssst in check...ssssstupid two-legsss' with that, the little grass snake was off, and Alex simply stood there, dumbstruck, one hand on Jess' leash.

'Did that snake and I just have a conversation?' he asked his dog. When Jess did not answer, the boy shook his head and headed back home.

The rest of the day turned out to be unremarkable and a week later the boy was certain that he had imagined the entire ordeal. His Grandpa had simply laughed and then had smiled fondly at his grandson's imagination. Eventually, Alex forgot about that incident and life went on in its usual, normal ways.

Unbeknownst to him, however, that event marked the first of many strange happenings that would remain for the most part unexplained until his eleventh birthday would roll about.

**888**

It was early October and Alex was sitting at his usual spot, by the window. It was raining outside and history was rolling a bit too slow. Their teacher was a nice woman but she really had no talent when it came to studies such as history and literature. Alex felt bored enough to fall asleep on his spot. Really, he couldn't care less when it came to the Middle Ages, especially when Mrs. Wilson turned that otherwise turbulent period into a stagnant pool of dry facts.

Alex looked at the clock. There were still twenty more minutes until the bell rang and he felt the noose of boredom get tighter around his neck. If something didn't happen soon, he'd die of boredom. With great difficulty, he turned his gaze from the window and back to Mrs. Wilson. She wasn't exactly an elderly woman, considering the fact she was only fifty or so, but she could've done so much better when it came to dressing up. Her hair was a bird's nest and he honestly believed that any bird would feel at home on top of that messy bun of hers.

Suddenly there was a loud caw and a black raven flew across the class, causing no end of commotion. But everybody suddenly quieted down in hysterical wonder as the raven promptly landed on top of Mrs. Wilson's head. The utter silence lasted only for several seconds and then there was pure chaos.

**888**

January 1990 had been an important and hectic month for the Taylor family. Alex's father had earned a promotion and with it a big pay check. They've been saving money for some time and Harold was finally able to afford a nice enough home in London, where he worked. Indeed, it was a major event in Alex' life, especially because he had to leave the farm and Grandpa Bill and all of his friends at school. Strange things kept happening too, most of the time involving things moving, electronics malfunctioning.

Alex was a smart kid and he noticed those kind of things, even if his Dad was too busy to pay attention and his mom was, well, blind and all she ever heard was the occasional cling or clatter. Alex felt scared and alone, but then there was Jess, his faithful dog right at his side, and his Grandpa Bill who always understood and had always been there for him. So when he had finally told his Grandpa about the things happening to and around him, his Grandpa came over to London to make sure his grandson was well.

Indeed the January of 1990 had been an important month not only for the Taylor family as a whole, but especially for Alex, as it had been the month in which his love for comics was born.

**888**

_**January 2025-Alternate Earth**_

They say the line between love and hate is very thin. Sometimes he wondered why those were the particular words that haunted him whenever he thought about that day. It had been so many years and yet, still, from time to time, he'd think about the young woman with the most brilliant azure eyes and the craftiest wit.

He wondered if it had been her smile that had attracted him in the first place. Or had it been her smooth tan skin, the slightly curly sunny blonde hair. Or perhaps it had been her defiance, radiant and glorious like the sun, even to the last breath.

Her name had been Fiona Johnson. He had first seen her during her sixth year in Hogwarts, a Ravenclaw that had almost been sorted in Slytherin, his very own house. She had also been a mudblood, and despite the efforts to remove mudbloods from muggle society as soon as possible, she had been discovered particularly late. He still remembered how curious her file had been. A bright child with a great mind budding in her head. Always curious of the sciences, both muggle and magical. Always finding interesting ways to use spells, brilliant at everything she applied herself with.

No, it had been her smile. It had definitely been her smile that had first caught his interest. He still wondered why he had decided, practically on a whim, to make her Head Girl. By the time she had finished her schooling at Hogwarts, she had been well aware of his interest, and, at first, in typically Slytherin fashion, had tried to milk that interest for what it was worth, hoping to gain a suitable place in society.

Perhaps it hadn't worked out, or it had worked out too well. He was never quite certain which way her plans had gone and to this day he admired her ability to concoct the most interesting ideas and plots. They always amused him so and it was a sort of a game to him to counter them, pretending he had no idea what was going on. And she'd always find a little door through which to make at least a part of her endeavors work.

With a sigh he wiped the minute smirk that had appeared on his face and he concentrated yet again on the notes he was going through. _Her notes. _It was hard to keep her out of his mind when he was looking at her tiny, curvy script. It was almost painful remembering how she used to snuggle like a cat into him, a mischievous smile on her lips, soft whispers only for him to hear. It was a different type of worship that he almost missed. The honest desire for closeness, for company, for comfort. Those had been her motivations for the most part when interacting with him in a more intimate manner. Perhaps he really did miss her and a part of him wondered why she did what she did. Had she asked for forgiveness, he would've shown mercy and yet, here he was, ten years later after the fact, reading her research notes on time travel and applying the String Theory to magical entities.

There it was again. He felt his blood boil just looking at the letters, written, almost sculpted, into the parchment with such loving care. He took a deep breath. It would take the swish of the Elder Wand to erase them forever from the old frail and slightly burned parchment. _Alexander S.R. _It would be so easy...and yet, he couldn't. He missed her and the feeling of betrayal flared like a fresh stab wound that he continuously poked at.

He wished there was more than two and a half blissful years with her. Perhaps he wished her to be by his side. Perhaps there was truth to her words about love and hate. Perhaps love was too strong a word, but there was certain level of attraction and perhaps affection that he felt for her. Of all of his liasions, she had been the most suitable to be at his side, both for her beauty and for her sly and dangerous wit.

Apart from his own personal opinion of her, objectively she had been a valuable asset. Her notes were proof enough that he had lost a truly great weapon. War was yet again looming on the horizon. He needed her on his side against the Americas. Her research was remarkably close to some of their weapons. He looked down to the heavy ring resting on his finger. He rubbed the dark jewel.

Perhaps...

Perhaps there was a way.


End file.
